omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr.Phage
Character Synopsis Doctor H.M. Phage, T.E. 'is the head practitioner in the the Hospital and looks like a giant bacteriophage virus. His actual abilities as a medical practitioner when compared to his peers are unclear, but he seems to be highly knowledgeable about the different zones. Given current evidence, he might best be described as "Jack of all trades, master of none." However, not only would he strongly object to this, but it is also important to note that given the sheer number and variety of zones and patients the Hospital deals with, being a jack of all trades is rather impressive regardless of how many of said feats are actually mastered or simply passing knowledge. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A, likely 1-B Verse: Noisy Tenant Name: Doctor H.M. Phage, T.E. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Medical and viral conceptual being, Head of the Hospital, S-Class Zonal Core Overseer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Entities who naturally reside within The Hospital are stated to be archetypal concepts that are similar in nature to Plato's Theory of Forms), Conceptual Manipulation (Can interact with, manipulate and even destroy other conceptual cores contained within The Hospital), Void Manipulation (Exists in The Grey Zone, a unreal location that exists outside of perception. Similar beings can even consume Grey Zones, of which don't exist), Perception Manipulation (Decides how one who gazes upon him perceives him. Even being capable of deciding whether someone can even perceive his existence), Plot Manipulation (Other Bacteriophages can mess with the plot of Noisy Tenant, as such Phage can do the same), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, reliant on collective perception and belief of his existence), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, It's stated that Conceptual Cores can keep existing even if destroyed), Disease Manipulation (Can implant viral diseases into beings and cause them to become infected), Non-Corporeal (Exists as platonic idea without true form, having to be perceived to have a body), Universal Transportation, 4th Wall Awarness, Adaption (Stated to be capable of adapting to any form of Medical Work), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Runs on a different system of time and causality, including both of their linear flows as limited), Creation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating and maintaining his own self-contained zones), Law Manipulation (Embodies the fundamentals of reality, which includes laws), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Conceptual beings of The Awful Hospital are made up of "an infinity of layers, conceptual worlds within worlds", of which are treated as being infinite in size. Capable of destroying the conceptual cores of other similar beings), likely '''Hyperverse Level (Refers to 80 dimensions as a "humorously limited number" for movement) Speed: Immeasurable (Time outside of The Grey Zone is considered both meaningless and an illusion to beings beyond The Grey Zone. Movement within 80-Dimensional space is pathetically slow compared to him) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+, likely Hyperversal ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely''' Hyperverse Level (Can survive having his conceptual core destroyed and will continue to come back until he can't be perceived by other beings) '''Stamina: High Range: Cross-Universal '(Can transport him and other things to alternate zones), likely '''Hyperversal ' '''Intelligence: Supergenius; it's just that he appears incredibly stupid due to perceiving different zones than Fernand lacking knowledge when it comes to Grey Zoners. It's been stated that he is the most capable doctor in existence. Weaknesses: Overbearing arrogance, forgetfulness, and absent-mindedness. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Many bowties, glasses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Conceptual Manipulation: '''Dr.Phage can interact with the concept of something, being capable of manipulating and even destroying fundamental ideas. * '''Platonic Existence: '''Those who reside within The Awful Hospital are nothing more than archetypal ideas perceived by observation. They contain their own structures that are conceptual planes, within conceptual worlds within worlds Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Awful Hospital Category:Noisy Tenant Category:Web Comic Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Horror Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Beings Category:Void Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1